Unsatisfactory
by InfinityZero1
Summary: After Yuuri Katsuki gets five gold medals, he decides to retire. He jumps off the ice and Viktor Nikiforov catches him, soon after, tragedy strikes. Story of beliefs and meaning of words. Victuuri. One-shot


**I'm really on a roll. Normally I'm a Fairy Tail writer/ Harry Potter crossover person but I found YOI a few weeks ago.**

 **I've become much more active on fanfic now :/**

 **I had originally planned to have this as another Yandere!Viktor story but after writing a few hundred words, changed it. After that, I had planned to make it a happy story and it changed again. I actually want this to be happy and well taken so I'll put effort into this.**

* * *

 _Unsatisfactory_

"Thank you" were the words that proliferated a deep, passionate love in Viktor's chest. They were the words Viktor heard in his mind each time he thought of his face. "Thank you" was such a simple phase, and yet it held so much meaning to the Russian skater. "Thank you" were the words that shaped his entire being and had molded him into the person he was today, a man in love. "Thank you" were the words he held onto, and would not give up. "Thank you" were the words he wouldn't allow anyone else to hear but himself.

"Viktor," Yuuri said in the hall next to the skating rink with tears in his eyes and a gold medal wrapped around his neck, "Thank you, for coaching me all these years."

Viktor looked up from the bench in his crisp, black suit. His blue eyes shone confidence and pride in them. He got up from his seat in one fluid movement and brushed the invisible dust off his pants. He walked up to the Japanese skater and hugged him tight.

Five long years had gone by after Yuuri won his silver medal. Shortly after, Viktor had announced that he'd compete again and Yuuri said that he'd continue also. They had met each other, they had met inspiration, they had met their muse. The pair had an ample amount of metals between them and yet they didn't matter. They had each other to fill the gaps, and the cold medals were symbols of feelings, not feelings themselves.

Yuuri hugged Viktor's back with one hand and held the back of Viktor's neck with the other. Yuuri had just gotten his fifth gold medal in a row and broken Yurio's free skating record. He was on top, right next to Viktor. They, together, were the best.

Viktor closed his eyes and felt the tears begin to form in his eyes. He had believed that they'd come earlier but hadn't. They were gently falling down his cheeks, chin, and eventually pooling onto Yuuri's shoulder.

"I'm so glad," Viktor barely made out. "I'm so glad I met you. I'm so glad I saw you. I'm so glad. I'm just so glad."

Viktor kept murmuring in a broken but passionate language.

Yuuri pulled himself closer to the man and looked at his golden ring on his hand. "You were the one who gave me a chance. Be thankful for yourself," Yuuri whispered.

They continued to hug as the television in the corner of the room showed their embrace. The caption said, _~Crown willfully passed down, to never return again~_

Just before the last free skate, Yuuri had announced his retirement. He had decided that he should leave all his feelings on the ice and would break away. He was 29, going into his 30s, and had a long life ahead with Viktor. Ice was the backbone of their relationship, it was the center of it, everything sprouted off it. It was time for him to break away, and to not rely on its comfort.

Their rings were five years old, from a promise made five years ago, from a promise which had never been broken during that long time. It was a symbol of their trust and undying passion for the other. They would never get bored. They always found fun in the other.

They broke apart in the hug but brought their hands together, Viktor walked the hall with a large smile on his face while Yuuri rubbed his now red eyes.

Their time together on the professional ice would stop but their relationship which had been made on the ice, would not.

They walked out in front of the cameras and didn't blink during the flashes. They both didn't look towards them until they were sitting down at the table, in the conference room, in front of hundreds.

"We," Viktor said to the crowd through the microphone placed on the table, "are done."

Viktor took a deep breath. "No more figure skating. We grew up with this sport but are too old for it. It was everything for me. I put out everything to symbolize my feelings for you. You only thought the best of me. I've worked more hours than you've ever imagined but you weren't ever satisfied. You're going to have to wait and put pressure on someone else, because I'm not shouldering it anymore."

Yuuri sat still in his chair until Viktor persuaded him with his eyes.

"I've been doing this for years, practiced hard, and had fun," Yuuri confessed. "All this time, I had been chasing my dream, to be like Viktor. To be amazing. To be _perfect._ And I've done it. I'm sitting right next to him. And, it- it feels so good."

"I-I-I," Yuuri began to cry in front of them all. He had broken down for all the world to see.

"It's-It's-It's just so amazing! To be here! In front of you all!" Yuuri breathed heavily. "I've had so much fun… So much fun… Just thank you… Just thank you for giving me all a chance after I failed time and time again. Thank you."

Viktor looked up as he patted Yuuri's back while he cried. The reporters and cameramen were wildly asking questions and taking photos. "We are done," Viktor said once more before taking Yuuri leaving the room, never to go there again.

"It's been fun," Yuuri said under his breath.

"Yes, it has," Viktor agreed.

Yuuri stumbled and limped as he walked through the corridors to the lobby and to the parking lot. Viktor pushed away everyone else. They had been in the media for so long and they wanted some freedom in the lives, so they left.

Viktor and Yuuri strode to the black car underneath the lamppost, it glowed like a beacon under the night sky.

Viktor opened the car door and put the key into the ignition while Yuuri went into the passenger's seat. He looked into the back and checked their belongings.

Eleven medals were behind Viktor's seat, on top of the four luggage cases. While a pamphlet with the words _~Travelling to Hawaii~_ was on top of the dashboard.

Viktor looked at Yuuri's eyes before pushing down the gas pedal. They slowly made their way out of the lot and made their way to the first street.

"Bye bye," Yuuri said to the arena behind him, without looking back.

"Heh… bye bye."

Viktor's eyes reflected the streetlights and glow of the moonlight from above them. He carefully drove through the cars parked on each side of the streets. Yuuri had turned the radio up a little bit and picked some classical piano music to listen to.

They drove to their destination, the airport.

Viktor flipped his left turn signal on and waited for the green arrow. He never saw it come. Yuuri didn't see it come. Blocking their view was a large truck, coming right at them.

"Vik-" *CRASHHH* "torr…"

…

…

…

…

"We need an ambulance here immediately! A truck just hit a car head first!"

"I have no idea how they weren't killed instantly in that crash."

"That's Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki! They're the best male figure skaters in the world!"

"Yu-" *Cough* "uri?"

Viktor lulled open his eyes from the gurney, he blinked slowly into the news helicopter light beaming down on him.

He tried to move his head to the side to look at his surroundings but found his neck to be restrained. "Yuuri?" He called out in a scratchy voice.

"Yuu-" *Cough, Cough*

"Please, sir, you shouldn't speak! You've just been in a horrible accident!" A woman he'd guessed was a nurse said from his side.

"Yuuri!?" Viktor called out again.

"Vik" *Cough* "tor, I'm here!" Yuuri said in the same raspy voice farther away.

Those were the words he needed to hear. It didn't have to be "Thank you" anymore. You don't have to have a reason. You don't need a "thanks". All you need is someone being there with you. No matter who it is.

Viktor started to cry and the tears seared his cheeks. The nurse applied first-aid to his glass wounds and began to say things like, "Just calm down, it'll all be okay, just get to sleep, it's what you need most."

It isn't. Sleep doesn't fix loneliness, only beings with emotion do.

Viktor stayed awake on his gurney as Yuuri had been treated. He thought back to the accident which had happened fifteen minutes before. As the truck had been drawing near, Yuuri and Viktor hugged and protected the other's head with their hands. The damage to the both of them would've been worse if they didn't have a nice car and had their seatbelts on. It was a miracle that they weren't killed.

Accidents happen to everyone, it doesn't matter if you're poor, rich, black, white, or anything else. Calamity strikes wherever it strikes.

News the next day reported Viktor's and Yuuri's accident.

Viktor and Yuuri got to stay in the same hospital room as they recovered from the physical pain.

Viktor and Yuuri had been lucky, what about you? Next time you go outside, anything can happen. It's best not to underestimate those around you, including the world and its ways.

* * *

 **I don't really know what type of story I made, I pretty much just went off nothing and just kept writing what I thought about.**

 **This story includes a few morals/ things I believe in such as calamity can happen to anyone and that you should always wear a seatbelt.**

 **Sorry, this is a sad story. I'll possibly make another chapter. I don't know.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
